


Under the Willow

by SonnyaDreamer



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyaDreamer/pseuds/SonnyaDreamer
Summary: A connection bloomed from a respective sorrow. They come to share everything with one another. Then a chance presents itself that separates the two, but it's just the beginning of the spiral.





	1. Not so different

**Author's Note:**

> HhhHHHhhh its time lads

The soft breeze brought the seas scent and that of fresh flowers to the man standing under the shade of the tree. His blue eyes watching a pair talk amongst themselves, under the shade of the tree the man let a bittersweet smile cross his face his dirty blonde hair like wheat dancing in the wind. And if you asked the man then, he'd tell you he could taste ice and snow on the wind. And under the shade of the tree, his smile became soft and he let a tear roll down his face. Slowly, with silence, he was not known for he backed away leaving the happy couple to their own. The man walked until he was out of earshot until he tried to take off but the elytra he wore broke sending him back to the earth, flat on his back he stared up at the sky watching the clouds go by, listening to the birds rustling leaves and the distant footfalls of others walking some distance away. Voices spoke words he didn't care to pay attention too until a shadow fell over him. Glancing at the concerned figure standing over him, seeing the green mottled man with robotic parts leaning over him. 

"Grian?" The man asked concern dripping from his voice as he kneeled down next to Grian, who looked up at him until the pair he had been watching walked by, stealing his attention away for a brief second, the other followed his gaze "Oh," he frowned, the same sadness Grian felt at looking at those two happy people. "I would've thought you had it out for Mumbo," he said looking back down at Grian, who in turn bust into light-hearted giggles.

"My love for him is different ya know?" He asked looking up at the other man "We can't control who we love or why we love them," Grian said the smile and small bit of happiness that he had gained on his face fell away, and the other frowned reaching down and grabbed Grian's arm. Pulling him up to his feet, "Doc! -" Grian cried stumbling some at the sudden change as Doc brought him up with him, causing him to fall into the other's chest.

Doc let out a deep chuckle as he helped Grian steady himself, "I don't like it when you're sad it's strange," Doc replied realising Grian's arm and placing a soft hand on his shoulder "Stop it, stop being sad," he said in the most serious tone he could muster making Grian burst out into giggles, making Doc smile again "Oh that was why you were lying on the ground," Doc said looking at Grian's broken elytra, Grian just shrugged and slowly unequipped it. Stuffing it away in his inventory.

 

"It happens, nothing a session at the guardian farm won't fix," Grian smiled as he fixed up his clothes, Doc tilted his head the sunlight catching his dark hair making it shine.

"How are you going to get there?" He asked his dark eye sparkling while his red robotic one reflected the sunlight. Grian frowned slightly and then looked Doc dead in the eye.

"Walking, a bit of boating," He looked away slightly distracted by his own thoughts "It'll be nice, usually have to rush around places. You never really get a chance to just walk and take in nature and all that," Doc nodded and Grian gave the older a soft smile "Well I'll cya around Doc." Grian muttered before starting in the direction of the guardian farm. But Doc followed after him only after a couple of small strides.

"You're right a walk does sound nice," Doc didn't meet Grian's eyes "You don't mind any company do you?" He asked looking at Grian from the corner of his robotic eye.

Grian shook his head "No company is almost always welcome," Grian replied looking at the road before them. The first little expanse of their journey was spent in silence, as they were in viewing distance of Iskall's desert Doc spoke up.

"What was it like with the last group you were with?" Doc asked Grian glancing towards him again and noticed him tensing before relaxing again and even a grin that Doc felt was a bit forced but he honestly didn't know Grian well enough to say for certain. 

 

"Oh man we got up to some shenanigans," Grian exclaimed with a wave of his arm and started down stories from his time with those of EVO. The stories continued well into the guardian farm itself, some making Doc laugh loudly, others making him frown as he realized Grian was leaving something out on purpose but didn't comment on that fact. "So yeah, that's how I recruited the second and only other member to the empire." He smiled unsheathing his sword and walking towards the killing station. "What about other areas you guys settled before here?" Grian asked looking back at Doc, who smiled fondly thinking back into earlier years with the other hermits.

"Where do I even start?" Doc laughed, before going off on everything and anything he and other hermits were involved with. Some stories made Grian crumple to the floor with laughter, tears in his eyes begging to Doc to take a break so he could catch his breath and calm his laughing. After Grian's elytra was repaired, Doc and he left, Doc still rattling off stories more light-hearted then crippling hilarious like others he told at the guardian farm. This kept up until Grian just decided to plop down on the ground and just took in the view of the setting sun. Doc looked around the area seeing there were a small woods not far from them, and he could just barely see some building in the distance, however, he couldn't figure out what it was from here. He sat down just an arm's length away from Grian, his gaze stolen from the jewelled sky to Grian's soft flowing hair as it was set alight in the deep ambers cast by the setting sun.

As the whole world was covered in rich oranges and purples from the setting sun Grian titled his head up "You love him don't you?" Grian flickered over to Doc "Ren I mean," His blue eyes reflecting the colours in the world around him like some kind of rare opal. Doc turned away frowning staring at the water in front of him instead of the man who now looked like he walked out a painting, whose eyes tore into his very soul.

"I do," Doc said his voice straining slightly as he thought about the man he loved in the arms of another "And you love Iskall don't you?" He asked tilting his head focusing on Grian, the smaller didn't avert his gaze even as his eyes filled with tears, that sparkled in the fading light.

"Yes," He closed his eyes softly before opening them half mast just looking at the softly swaying grass below him "I love him so much, but he's happy in arms of another, and I won't get in the way of that," Grian whispered before letting out a couple sad giggles "Me and you are not so different, hey Doc?" He gave a wavering smile, Doc gave an equally sad smile.

"Companions in misery," Doc agreed. Grian hummed and looked back to the water, Doc watched him as the world grew darker and the light made his hair glow different colours until there was barely any light left. Grian stood, equipped his elytra, Doc followed suit. Grian was about to say something but Doc cut him off with something that had been bothering him "You left something out when you talked about EVO, Grian what was it?" Grian in turn paled and tensed.

"Thank you for keeping me company Doc, it was nice, we should do it again." And with that Grian took off towards his base in the last light of the day. Doc frowned, slightly worried on what exactly happened to Grian in EVO that he was leaving out before taking off towards his own base for the night, promising himself to talk to Grian again soon.


	2. Safe

There was nothing but harsh screeching sounds, the unseen eyes burning into him, they burned into him BURNED BURNED BURNED. He breathed in desperate for air, only to feel like lava poured down his throat, chains rattled as his arms were pulled tighter up. A harsh burning lash to his back that split the skin making warmth gush out of it. All the while the screamed at him, their eyes watching his every twitch. Always watching always watching always watching always watching.

The booming voices cried angerly, pain erupted from every crevice of his body as the chorus rang out echoing over the nothingness "IF FREEDOM IS WHAT THAT YOU WISH, THEN FLY LITTLE BIRD." The sun seemed to flash brighter as his screams turned into something not human as his bones snapped a grew, hollowing as the did so. "YOU HAD A GIFT YET YOU SO-"

Grian launched up in his bed to a harsh slap of something cold and hard against his cheek, he was pale and shaking a cold sweat rolling down his body but it felt like it was burning. "Oh, Grian thank god," A familiar voice spoke before lanky arms pulled him into a hug, with shaking arms feeling exhausted Grian leaned back against Mumbo as his friend kept whispering how scared he was, that no matter what he did he couldn't get him to wake up. Grian looked around the room, seeing a very odd number of people in his base around his bed. Doc, Tango, Stress, Iskall, Xusima all around him. "They're getting worse, god Grian I couldn't wake you up I was so scared."

"Wait, getting worse? You mean this happens often?" Xusima asked eyes stepping forward some stopping only when Grian's haunted eyes flicked to him before curling close to Mumbo who was whispering comforting words to the smaller man, Grian completely collapsed into the younger eyes wide but unseeing. Mumbo met Xusima's eyes and nodded. "Why? Do you know the reason Mumbo?" Xusima asked if they knew the trauma they could set out to help, but Mumbo shook his head. Xusima walked over the far side of Grian's base motioning for others to follow him so they could talk.

"The last person I'd expect to be suffering like this was Grian," Iskall said staring the sad picture of Mumbo comforting Grian and realizing with an ache that he had done his so much already. "He always seemed so happy, so just put together," he glanced back at the others who were all looking grim, but Doc was staring at his metal hand and frowning deeply.

"Well we don't know what his trauma is or where it ca-" Stress began to say only to be cut off by Doc.

"- Something happened when he was with EVO," Doc said matter factually, a couple of others who had heard stories of that group form Grian looked at Doc in confusion "There's something that Grian is leaving out," The others shared a look before Xisuma sighed.

"And let me guess, he won't tell us?" Doc shook his head now staring at Grian and Mumbo "Okay I'll reach out and see if I can get in contact with anyone from EVO. And we'll go from there," Xisuma stretched before taking out some rockets "I'll keep you guys posted." And with that, he took off. Iskall was the second last to leave after that, leaving only Doc. Who stood and watched as Mumbo slowly let go of a now more aware Grian, they talked softly amongst themselves before Mumbo got up, giving a Grian an unsure look, to which Grian waved a hand at him motioning him away. Mumbo left as well. Leaving only Doc and Grian in the base. The sun had begun its descent from the sky, casting the room in a wash of pink and orange.

Doc slowly approached the bed "Grian," he started pulling out some baked potatoes and sat on the edge of the bed Grian still sat in, holding them out to Grian "Eat, please." Grian looked at him then at the food, after meeting Doc's stern gaze he took the offered food. Only taking very small slow bites." Doc stared up at the ceiling "We all want to help you Grian, but we can't really do that unless we know the issues." He looked back at Grian who had eaten a single potato that he had been given.

Grian's blue eyes met Doc's, quickly he adverted his eyes down at his lap "I know." Grian mumbled still not looking at Doc. With his metal hand Doc Reached out and gently laid it on Grian's knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I know Grian, it's hard you can take your time but don't just let it fester." Doc gave Grian a soft smile before that fell away to be replaced with a frown "I know that first hand." Doc reached his own hand and rubbed the scarring around the metal half of his chest "I think you and Jevin are the only ones without scars," Doc said absentmindedly, Grian shifted uncomfortable mumbling something Doc didn't catch. Doc looked back at Grian, only to see his hair alight like that evening a bit ago where they sat watching the sunset. Grian's base was tinted a soft pink with the changing light outside, Doc found himself admiring the way the soft light shaped Grian. "I think you should try to get more sleep," Doc spoke softly his eyes boring into Grian's blues "I know you slept a lot today but that was by no means restful," Grian was about to say something but Doc gently shushed him and continued "I can stay here and wake you if you start having another nightmare, sound good?" Grian frowned.

"I'm not going to make you do that," he straightened out his posture going to leave the bed only to have Doc gently push him back into it and cover him with the blankets. 

"You're not making me do anything, I want to do this for you," Doc said leaning over Grian a soft but determined look on his face, Grian tensed slightly flushing slightly before mumbling an okay to which Doc smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder before he sat down on the floor his back to Grian's bed. Doc looked back at Grian as he shifted onto his side, now facing Doc he tugged up the blankets around his face and closed his eyes. Doc cast his gaze away to a wall and watched as it shifted colours with the changing light, Grian's breathing had become deep and relaxed by the only the lights of torches and sea lanterns lit the base. As the hours passed Doc felt himself drift off to sleep.

A foggy day, a foe ahead of him, lifting his sword he charged forward, not hearing the clicking of Redstone until TNT fell just an inch ahead of him, he didn't have enough time to even brace himself against it before it blew up, the pain reputed across his body. Then it was cold and numb, he couldn't see out his left eye, breathing was hard and painful. There was someone calling his name. "DOC!"

Doc startled awake blinking up at Grian's worried face, both of the smaller's hands were on his shoulders, there were no words spoken as Grian pulled him into a hug Doc quickly buried his head in Grian's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Grian in return. They sat there for a few heartbeats before Grian spoke up "Not so different huh?" He leaned back some and coaxed Doc's head out of his neck to look him in the eyes Doc in return gave a tired smile, he felt exhausted and could tell Grian still was as well. So acting on instinct from his sleep-deprived brain he lifted put an arm under Grian's ass and stood up making Grian squeak loudly in shock. Doc only stood long enough, to fix the bed and then plopped down onto it, Grain still tucked against his chest, flushed a red. He let go of Grian and laid down on his side, his flesh arm tucked under the pillow.

"C' mon we both need sleep," Doc said closing his eyes his metal arm holding the blanket up for Grian to get under. Grian, on the other hand, stared at Doc flushed a deep red, as he realized he'd have to cuddle up to Doc in order lay down. He gave a glance around like he expected someone to be there watching the two of them before he laid down facing Doc, his head resting on Doc's arm as Doc covered them with the blanket and pulled Grian close to his chest, resting his chin on Grian's head. Doc's breathing evened out fairly quickly as he fell back to sleep. Grain stared at the muscled chest in front of him for a bit longer before fully relaxing.

Grian closed his eyes, in Doc's arms he felt, safe.


	3. Some good old Sinatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really like this chapter at all

Doc woke up at dawn, feeling warm and rested. His face was buried in something feathery soft for a few moments he just sat staring at the expanse of dirty blonde hair that he had buried his head in. Softly he pulled back so he could get a good look at his bedmate, feeling his heart flutter at the man smooshed into his chest part of him wanted to stay like this all day, but he knew better so he gently shook Grian "It's time to get up," Grian blinked open his eyes briefly before burying his face back into Doc's chest with a whine. "Come on Grian its time to get up," Doc chuckled, a big smile on his face as he took in just how cute the other was. Grian let out a huff before leaning back and opening his eyes squinting at Doc "Good morning," Doc said gently pulling his arm out from under the now awake hermit.

Grian had flushed slightly at the sound of Doc's morning voice, it's deep gravely tone making a shiver run down his spine. Grian gave a smile "Good morning." He said sitting up and moving a hand through his hair with a grimace "I need a bath or at least a change of clothes, he said pulling lightly at the sweater he had on for the past few days at least. Doc nodded eyes following the arch of Grian's back as he stretched. "It feels good to finally get up," Grian moaned as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, twisting his upper body before standing and doing some stretches, finishing up by bending and touching his toes. He was in his own world and didn't realize he had just basically put his ass in Doc's face, Doc, on the other hand, noticed and enjoyed the view before deciding it wasn't the best idea to ogle at the fellow hermit's ass. So he rose from the bed and did some of his own stretches, unknowing that Grian had glanced over and was watching him with rapt attention, eyes following his flexing muscles.

"Well, I should be off, checking on the stock exchange and all that, I'll leave you to whatever you need to do," Doc said giving a smile and sharing a look with Grian that held a deepness, they had both seen each other in a moment of big weakness, and both did not think down on the other for it.

"Well I'll see you around Doc," Grian said as Doc equipped his elytra and took to the air with one last call of a farewell. Grian watched him go with a smile, before walking over to his chests to sort through his supplies and seeing if he needed to gather anything.

Doc sighed eyeing the pile of paperwork waiting for him on his desk as he entered his office at the stock exchange. Doc rolled his shoulders, it was going to be a long night. Doc sat down took out a quill and got to work. The hours dripped away as he poured over the work, and soon only torchlight lit the room. But Doc had made a good dent in the work and that's what mattered. He leaned back in his chair, after a couple of heartbeats there was a knock on his door. He cleared his throat "Come in," he called to whoever it was at the door. While he knew it wasn't Ren as the man never knocked before coming into the office, having Grian walk in was a bit of surprise, but seeing him pop in made s warmth bloom in his chest. "Grian didn't think I would be seeing you again so soon," He said straightening his posture.

Grian chuckled "I had a feeling you'd still be awake, and I wanted to thank you," he laid something down on the desk making Doc glance down, seeing a steaming bowl of rabbit stew, he smiled at the gesture, he couldn't remember the last time he actually ate a hot meal.

"Aw, I always knew you cared," Grian stuck out his tongue and sat on the edge of Doc's desk his own bowl in hand, Doc leaned his arms on the table and picked up the spoon Grian had provided him with. And took the first bite, savouring the rich flavour of the broth. He and Grian picked up some slow but pleasant conversation about what they had gotten done that day, Grian's accounts of building and collecting resources were far more interesting than Doc's talk of the stock in Doc's opinion. A part of Doc warmed when Grian passionately about designing.

"But concrete is the worst thing, but the colours are great," Grian shrugged "If I give any of my sweaters a good shake, a bunch of dust or sand falls out," He grumbled, nose scrunching up in distaste making Doc laugh. Grian laid his bowl down on the desk and looked around the office "Y'know, you're missing something in here," Grian said offhandedly as he looked through his inventory.

Doc leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow "Oh? Do tell me, oh master of building," Doc said semi-jokingly. Grian looked up from his inventory giving him a look before pulling out a jukebox of all things and placing it off to the entrance of the room, Doc tilted his head, not really seeing what the item brought to the room but going along with it.

Grian pulled a record out of his inventory and smiled at Doc "Now A jukebox is kind of useless if it doesn't have anything to play," and with that, he put the disk in letting the slow melody of an opening fall over the room. Grian met Doc's eyes "Dance with me?" Asked feeling bold Doc grinned and stood.

"If you so wish, but this song isn't exactly what I normally dance to," He said as he came around to stand in front of Grian. Doc held out his hand and Grian took it, and they awkwardly took steps to "Frank Sinatra's I love you baby " they stumbled together, slightly offbeat, Doc let one hand fall to Grian's hip. The action made Grian flush hard, but as the tempo of the song picked up so did their movements and as Doc went to spin Grian he took both of the smaller's hips in a firm grip so he could lift him off the ground. Grain squeaked when Doc lifted him from the ground and wrapped his arms around Doc's neck as he was swung around. Doc laughed letting Grian back down, they continued the slightly off swing style dancing, switching songs when one ended until they were both panting, and their little dance had led them back towards Doc's chair. Doc flopped back down into the chair, pulling Grian with him making the other give a startled laugh.

Grian looked up Doc from where he now sat on the larger man's lap, "I think we did pretty good," He laughed, hoping that his blush wasn't that noticeable. Doc still had a hand on one hip while the other rested on his lower back.

 

Doc grinned "Yeah we did pretty good," spoke leaning in closer to the sandy blonde, adoring the colour that took over his cheeks. "With some more practice, we wouldn't step on each other's toes as much," Doc was absentmindedly rubbing Grian's back. The blue-eyed man giggled, slipping off of his lap and out his hold.

"I guess we'll need to practice then," he glanced out the windows "I should be heading back home and getting some sleep, you should do the same," Grian noted meeting Doc's eyes one last time before making an awkward shuffle to the door, glancing back as Doc rose from his seat to bid him farewell. Grian let his eyes linger on Doc's muscles and the way they flexed slightly as he moved. Grian left quickly after a final goodbye from his friend, hoping Doc didn't notice the way his gaze had lingered, appreciating him in a way that was exactly friendly.

But Doc did notice, and Doc had let his own eyes linger in more intimate places.


	4. Blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painful to write here we go lads

Doc sat at his desk again, this time just finishing the paperwork on some sales Xsumia had just finished. Doc stood stretching, picking up the papers for the proper filling when Ren came into the office, Doc hadn't even noticed him until he had turned back around to find the long-haired man leaning over the front of the desk, head resting in on his hands as his elbows rested on the table. He met Doc's eyes and raised an eyebrow, there was a gleam in his eyes that made Doc think Ren was up to something. "Hey man," Ren said laying his hands flat on the desk "I've noticed you've been distracted lately," Doc moved around the desk, giving Ren a look, he hadn't been anymore distracted than normal, Ren met him halfway and threw an arm around his shoulders "I know the look you get in your eyes bro, so who's on your mind?" He stage whispered with a grin.

Doc's eyebrows furrowed "What?" his clear confusion made Ren laugh.

"You can't-fool me, dude, you've got a special someone," Ren nudged Doc with his elbow after letting his arm fall from his friend's shoulders. Doc was now even more confused, the only man he liked was standing in the same room as him, right? And he had been very careful to hide that fact. He shook his head and Ren huffed "Fine man you don't need to tell me, keep your secrets." He grumbled crossing his arms.

Doc shook his head "I don't have any secrets," Ren squinted at him unbelieving "Okay maybe I do, but none about things like that," Doc said waving his hand, Ren shook his head.

"Oh hey man I've been meaning ask, what's with the jukebox?" Ren asked pointing at where it still sat by the door, Doc glanced over at it and his expression softened slightly, remembering that night he danced with Grian in this room. Ren noticed his expression and was not more curious.

"Grian left it here," Doc shrugged not commenting on that any farther. Ren, who had been watching Doc with rapt attention noticed the change in his expression and his eyebrows rose up before a grin slowly crawled across his face, he barely contained a laugh.

"You've got it bad," He said shoulders shaking with laughter. Doc looked at him strangely "And you don't even know!" He patted Doc on the shoulder and shaking his head he spoke "You should go see Grian, my man," he gave Doc's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the office his laughing audible from outside the door, before vanishing as Ren left the stock exchange. Leaving Doc standing in the office thoughts reeling. He thought back to times he spent with Grian, the shape of his face in the setting sun, he's resting face, the way his nose scrunched up when he laughed, his voice, him. The list went on, it left a warmth in Doc's chest and his eyes widened, Ren may have been on to something. When you think you like someone, you ask them on a date.

So he starting planning date ideas and bagging up hope that Grian would say yes. Finally, he had an idea he liked, a picnic. But what if Grian didn't like it. Doc smacked himself on the face, realizing that he was over thinking this and perhaps liked Grian than originally thought. Scrunching up his nose he gathered what he needed, a blanket, some drinks, food. Then he picked up his communicator pulling up a private chat with the smaller man.

Doc → want to meet up and have some lunch?

He held his breath as he waited for Grian to respond and he fiddled with his com as he waited until a ding singling Grian's response.

Grian → Sure

Doc → Its a date I'll come to pick you up

Doc didn't wait for Grian respond before quickly taking off to find a place for the picnic. After flying about he decided on a part of the fantasy district, under a certain tree where there was a break from all the flowers and that was out of the sight of prying eyes. Quickly he set down the blanket and the basket before taking off towards Grian's base that small fluttering feeling a keen to nervousness blooming in his chest at the thought of doing this. It increased as Grian's base came into view, and he eased down to land on entrance platform. He leaned over the edge slightly when he caught sight of Grain. He jumped down gracefully activating his elytra so he wouldn't break his legs on the landing. The action made Grian jump in shock and turn around to face Doc, a bit of blush spread across his face as he met Doc's eyes and the creeper man smirked. He held out his flesh hand which Grian hesitantly took, Doc's smirk softened into a warm smile as he rubbed his thumb over the top of the hand in a comforting manner, Grian flushed even more but his facial expression softened and Doc felt struck by the warmth in his heart at sight of the smaller. Letting Grian's hand drop gently down "Are you ready to go?" Grian smiled and nodded. 

The two of them took off with their elytra, doing loops around each other, Doc sped up making Grian speed up. With their speed, they quickly came upon the area Doc had prepared, this made him nervous. But Doc swallowed it down, slowing down so he could come in for a soft landing. Once he landed he removed his armour and elytra as Grian landed, he too unequipped his gear. Grian looked around, he gave a smile settling down against the tree, Doc settling down beside him. Doc opened the basket and started placing food out allowing Grian to see everything he made. "Come now, don't be shy," Doc said gesturing to the food, Grian who had been looking over the options with wide interested eyes. Grian finally settled on something, a chicken sandwich and some melon juice, he took a tentative bite then made a happy sound at the taste of it. The small sound made Doc's chest warm and his heart flutter.

"Did you make everything?" Grian asked Doc nodded and Grian smiled "Its really good," Doc flushed lightly at Giran's praise and he gave the man a smile as he went back to eating. Doc picked up something for himself, the two fell into a comfortable silence, Doc reached over and gently grasped Grian's hand, Grian wrapped his hand around Doc's giving it a soft squeeze and shooting a small smile to Doc. Doc lifted Grian's hand feeling a bit bold he laid a kiss on it. Grian tensed in surprise, his face filling with colour at the soft touch of Doc's lips to the back of his hand. Doc let out a chuckle that rumbled deep in his chest. He let their combined hands rest between them as he started up a casual conversation as they picked at their food.

As they finished up Doc bit his lip a bit of nervous energy started to brew in the back of his mind. He cleared his throat and started "Grian, would you give us a try?" He asked awkwardly squeezing Grian's hand lightly as he looked over at the blonde. Grian didn't meet his gaze for a while, a hearty blush painting his cheeks. Grian squeezed Doc's hand back before turning to meet Doc's gaze, his blue eyes shimmering before he replying

"Yeah, I'd like too," he said before being awestruck by the smile Doc gave him at his response. He and Doc would sit in silence for a bit longer just soaking in each others company, but as the sky began to darken and change colours Doc stood, helping Grian up as the both of them were equipping their armour and elytra Doc got a ping on his communicator but decided that it wasn't important and didn't check it. Grian flashed Doc a grin before taking off into the sky Doc laughed following him, making a mental note to come and collect the stuff in the morning before chasing after Grian. But the man was agile in the air and as quick as a bullet, Grian looked at home in the sky at the daring heights with the wind whipping at his hair, but their little chase came to an end as the last of day faded from the sky and Grian began to slow making his way to his base. The two of them came into a slow descent to the entrance of Grian's base. As they landed Doc's com started to get more protestant pings, but again Doc ignored them as he looked down to meet the smaller's eyes.

"May I kiss you?" He asked leaning slightly.

"Yeah," Grian replied breathly, Doc leaned down, putting a finger under Grian's chin to tilt his head up and gently brushed his lips against Grian's in a chaste kiss, only holding there for a few heartbeats before pulling away.

Doc smiled "Goodnight Giran," He purred making Grian give an airy giggle.

"Goodnight to you as well Doc." He mumbled smiling shifting on his feet. Doc gave Grian another farewell as Grian slipped down into his base. Doc watched him before turning to leave, he took a moment to check his communicator to see the messages he had received during the date. Nothing out of the ordinary at first, until he noticed a new group chat he opened it to read the first message in the chat.

 

Xisuma → I've managed to contact some of the other people who were a part of EVO. They've agreed to come to talk.

Doc felt uneasiness settle into the back of his throat, he wanted to know and help Grian, but would he forgive them for prying like this? Doc left Grian's base uncertainty paring with the uneasiness that curled in his body.


	5. Come From Away.

Doc stood in front of the portal at spawn, watching its swirling purple become more vibrant as strangers exited from it and took their first steps into this world. Two men, one blonde the other black haired. The blonde glanced around with blue eyes, giving an awkward smile noticing Doc standing there waiting for them, leaning against obsidian of the nether portal a bit away from the realm portal. The realm portal flashed one last time as an anthropomorphic, periwinkle bush-baby crossed through. Said bush-baby grasped the hand of the blonde haired man, her ears tilted back, her eyes narrowing in obvious mistrust. Doc cleared his throat, just now realizing that perhaps he wasn't the best to welcome these guests to the hermit lands. Doc straightened his posture and opened his arms in a gesture "Welcome to hermit lands, I'm Docm or just Doc, I'll be bringing you to meet up with the others."

The black haired one smiled "I'm Taurtis," he introduced himself holding out a hand to shake Docs. Doc gladly took it giving it a firm shake. The blonde haired man stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Martyn, and this is Netty," he said introducing himself and the bush-baby, who was still eyeing him strangely.

"Well now that introductions have been gotten out of the way, let's get you guys to the others," He made a gesture at the nether portal "Well, let's be off," He waited until the others were through the nether portal before crossing over himself. He pulled out his sword and lead the ragtag group towards the nether hub, watching for any hostile mobs. They struck up an idle conversation as they approached entered the nether hub, Doc waved to Joe as he passed the man, Joe gave him and his guests a warm greeting before scurrying off to do whatever idea had come to mind and brought him to the nether in the first place. They exited at the nether portal at Cub's visiting center in the modern district, everyone but Mumbo that had seen Grian's night terror was in the room. With an added guest of Ren who had joined Iskall. They all took turns greeting their guests warmly and introduced themselves.

An awkward silence fell over the room at that, where Xusmia stepped in "So I'll cut to the chase, we asked you here because we'd like to know more about what happened on EVO," At the name, the guests stiffened clearly it was a sensitive topic not just for Grian.

"What would you like to know?" Netty asked her tail flicking back and forth. Martyn wasn't looking at the hermits anymore and Taurtis was the tensest, a mix of emotions on his face, one of them being guilt.

"Okay I'll tell you everything," Taurtis said in a serious, strained tone. Netty and Martyn looked at him, a little bit of fear shown in their eyes.

"Taurtis-" Martyn was cut off by Taurtis whirling to face him, uncharacteristically upset.

"No! I've had enough of staying silent about them, about what happened!" He yelled eyes narrowing and shoulders tensing "They're gone! They can't hurt us any more than they already have!" He rubbed his face, tears that were gently dripping down it were quickly wiped away. The hermits shared looks with one another, they had not been expecting this kind of reaction, that much was certain but it made them more on edge. What had happened on EVO?

Martyn frowned "You didn't join until a bit after the start and you left early, you-" Martyn seemed to realize his mistake before Taurtis even reacted. Said man was gritting his teeth tears coming more readily now than before.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM ANY LESS DEAD!" He bellowed voice cracking, his breath starting to become shaky as he fought off sobs. "He was one of my closest friends, I-" he let out sad keen shaking his head "-I should've tried to convince him to come with me when I left, than-than he'd still be here," Stress was already across the room and had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you even want to know about EVO?" Netty asked looking uncomfortable, her tail lowered so it was now against the floor, her voice strained.

"We have a friend here that was part of EVO, but he won't tell us anything. Not even the people he's closest," Iskall said looking a bit grim "He's been having horrible night terrors, and we had a hunch it may have been due to something that happened in EVO. We want at least some floor to stand on, something it gives us little understanding of what he went through," He looked up and met eyes with Xusima who sighed.

 

"After your reactions," X trailed off shuffling his feet, while Martyn and Netty shared a look, as Taurtis got his breathing under control.

"Okay," Maryn nodded still looking conflicted "There were these beings that called themselves the Watchers. We didn't see them until we fought the enderdragon. But in EVO we would jump from version to version, the Watchers would help us along. At first but they were helpful and seemed just," He swallowed, his tensed body relaxing as Netty wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him into a side hug, both of them taking comfort into each other.

"They would punish us if we did something wrong. Like when or if we took more from a treasure chest the left for use than they told us we could have," Netty took over her ears tilting back again "They got worse. Got more brutal in their punishments, they got mad if we said anything regarding them," she gritted her teeth. "But we pushed through it, got together to fight the enderdragon and everything. That's when - That's when," She seemed to choke on her words.

"They took Grian," Taurtis finished. Martyn dipped his head while the hermits looked around at one another a bit shocked "He wasn't seen after that, they took him and he's dead now," He deadpanned.

Netty cleared her throat "Well not exactly. Pearl-" Doc recognized that name from Grian's stories "-swears up and down that she saw him again. He saved her from other watchers after they started getting worse. Started punishing us more, for simpler things. In some watcher builds it was easy to see Grian's build style and influence but then after a watcher saved Pearl, it vanished. All of Grian's influence that once shown through was gone."

"And you're sure they would've killed him?" Asked Tango his own tail flicking. To which Martyn shook his head.

"They were aiming to kill Pearl, over something simple, if it was Grian who saved her, they wouldn't have spared him," Martyn said pulling a hand through his hair

Doc looked down at his communicator as a little back and forth started up again between the former EVO dwellers.

Doc → I think we need to tell them Grian isn't dead.

Xsumia→ I'm not sure they'd believe us

Ren→ why don't we show them then? I just checked and Grian is at the lazy sod restocking.

The hermits looked up at one another, mixed expressions across the board. They had learned all they could from their guests they needed Grian to come clean with what happened to him with the watchers. This development left Xsumia worrying that Grian had left over powers he could use for no good. But he put on his warmest smile, forgetting that they couldn't see it. "Thank you, you've helped shed a lot of light on the situation at hand. Now before you go we invite you to come to take a small tour of the area, at least the shopping district," Ren waved his hand getting the others attention.

"We can meet up with your old friend from EVO. Just perhaps leave out the part of the exact reason you're here, say you're here for a visit." Ren gave an awkward smile. The guests looked at each other before Martyn gave a nod. "Now am I doing the tour or?" Ren asked looking at his fellow hermits.

Xisuma shrugged "By all means," Ren bounced on his feet his excitement helping ease the mood of the room, quickly he leads the small group from the modern house setting a brisk pace for the shopping district. Doc deiced to follow him and help with the tour instead of staying to mull over what they'd learned about EVO with the other hermits. The moment someone, Taurtis, had spotted Grian outside his travelling merchant wagon, he froze making a startled gasp.

His mouth moved but no words came out before he blinked a couple of times before a shout of Grian's name tore from his throat as he started to sprint towards the blonde. The red-sweatered man startled at the shout of his name, shock very evident on his face and he didn't have time to brace himself before he was tackled and brought into a bone-crushing hug. Grian wrapped his arms back around his friend as he started crying as well hugging Taurtis back with all his might. Soon Netty and Martyn joined them, making it a big group hug where each member was crying. "We thought you were dead, god we thought you were dead," Taurtis sobbed into Grian's chest. Grian made an answering keen and just kept repeating that he was sorry.

"When I escaped I tried to contact you guys but-but I couldn't they blocked me. I kept trying but I couldn't get a hold of you and - and I thought you all were still stuck there, I got out but you all were still there and there wasn't anything I could do," Grian shook his head as he buried it in Taurtis's shoulder.

 

"I'm just glad you're actually alive," Netty said tightening her arms around him, Grian tensed slightly. They sat there in a tangle of limbs for a bit longer before Taurtis loosened his grip and started to pull away from the embrace. The movement made Netty and Martyn pull away as well. Ren and Doc stood a bit away watching the scene going down, Ren had his tail wagging happy with it all, and looked rather proud. Doc met Grian's tearful eyes and he gave him a soft reassuring smile, and Grian gave him a blinding smile filled with so much emotion that it made Doc's breath hitch as he sideswiped by just how gorgeous that man was. Grian scrambled up to his feet and helped his friends up to their feet.

Grian quickly dragged them away telling about what he had been doing in hermitcraft and taking them to go see his builds in the land, but their visit had to come to an end so outside the dimension portal again Doc watched as Grian said goodbye to his friends and promise to keep in touch, more tearful hugs before they parted. Grian stood gazing at the portal as it deactivated. Doc watched as the breeze ruffled his hair before stepping forward to lay a hand on Grian's lower back, something he had become so familiar with over the past few weeks. Grian leaned back into Doc's touch and met his gaze a soft smile, Doc leaned down and bumped noses with Grian, who tilted his head to press their lips together. Doc hummed and flicking his tongue against Grian's lips and Grian parted his lips allowing Doc into his mouth. Grian let out a shaky moan at feeling Doc's longer and slightly rougher tongue dance with his own for the first time. He gave a soft moan shaky moan before pulling away, Doc pressed soft kisses to Grian's face.

Grian giggled making Doc smile against his skin as Grian's giggles died down he cleared his throat to speak "Can you stay with me tonight?" He asked tilting his head meeting Doc's eyes "I just want to be close to you right now," Doc gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course," with that, they headed back to Grian's base, and each prepared for bed. Grian had stepped away and out of sight to undress as well as dress in his sleepwear, Doc however just stripped down to his boxers. Doc waited patiently sitting on the edge of the bed for Grian's return, his mind drifting too what he had learned this day, worrying on what Grian had faced at the hands of those tyrants. Doc was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed Grian came back until the small man had pressed up against Doc's chest and into his arms. Doc rumbled contently wrapping his arms around Grian who tucked his head into his shoulder. Doc decided not to dwell on those thoughts tonight. He pulled away so he could lay down, like the first-night flesh arm under the pillow robotic arm holding up the blanket. Without prompting Grian slotted himself against Doc's chest. Doc gave a content hum and pressed a kiss to Grian's crown before he fell asleep.

Grian sat awake listening to Doc's steady heartbeat, while there was a beautiful peace about being held by Doc, but uneasiness curled in his stomach, keeping secrets always did that too him.


	6. Not dead [Updates]

I ran into a bit of a rut because I never flushed out the things I wanted to come into the later chapters properly and what was happening just felt shoehorned in. So I'm rewriting it all, I'll just be going back and replacing the old chapters with the new ones once they are all done. I am also going to be experimenting with the writing style a bit I'm going to try to keep something more akin to the style in the opening paragraph of chapter one. Might add a prologue, if I'm feeling just a bit cruel. But I will take this time to say that this story will **_hurt_** and I will do my best when it comes to the darker and more delicate aspects that will come up in the story. I am no expert, and no matter how much research I don't know how exactly well I will be able to portray these things. I'm not used to writing some angst things where the characters have the time to process it or live through the aftermath, so we'll see how well I do. I can promise you that r*pe/child abuse WILL NOT be mentioned in the story but other things will. But with the hurt, there will be the same cuteness as the original draft you've all read.

ANd this will still take place in season 6.

I'll also be looking for anyone willing to do some beta reading. I have a strange habit of leaving out full ass word of sentences in my reading overs I don't see it because I _know_ what should be where.

Thank you all for your continued support. And your wonderful comments. (which I do not reply too because I like to keep them in my inbox to read over and over again) 

I might write a prologue if I'm feeling particularly slutty in this IHOP tonight. Dunno, it would be in a poetry style if anyone would be interested in that.

Oh yeah, tags will be added and update as the story goes on. ANd there will be porn, violence, character death(temporary or?), torture, eldritch horrors etc. In that order? maybe.

Remember God is dead, I make the rules here.

But legit I love all of you a lot, I'll be getting new content out soonish.

I'll delete this chapter once all the new chapters have been posted!


End file.
